crowded room
by kcamfz
Summary: Even if she looked terrified, he still thought she was beautiful. Harry seeks out the new girl in every crowd, every time amazed by her beauty. Oneshot, Harry/Hinata crossover Rated T because I'm being safe.


**title: **crowded room  
**pairing: **Harry/Hinata (HarHina? I dunno.) with a mention of NaruHina and Dramione  
**warning: **CROSSOVER! One shot. You know.  
**summary: **[Even if she looked terrified, he still thought she was beautiful.] Harry seeks out the new girl in every crowd, every time amazed by her beauty.  
**genre: **Romance/General  
**note: **It's just really cute. Don't deny it, you know it's true. And because, Hinata deserves a cute guy with glasses. And um, sorry if you think I got her house wrong. I just picture she might go into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. Read and review, and of course, enjoy.

**DEDICATION:**

Kale Henderson

**Because she's just really awesome, and my first mega-awesome reviewer. And because, you guessed that this would be the next pairing. That totally deserves something.**

**love, kcamfz.**

...

...

...

**crowded room**

**by: kcamfz**

...

...

...

Hinata was quivering with nevousness as she was lead into what this Dumbledore man called 'The Great Hall'. This was different than any other mission she'd ever had, and she was ready to run away screaming. But she wouldn't, of course. She hadn't been doing that badly on missions anymore, and she wasn't about to break that streak. Not to mention Naruto would probably be really proud of her if she pulled this off. She hoped.

"Not to worry, Miss Hyuuga, there's nothing to be nervous about."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the old Headmaster, who was smiling kindly at her. She let out a small smile back, but didn't make eye contact. Though she could have sworn she saw some... Twinkle in his eye. Which kind of worried her.

And then she saw the giant doors that she assumed were the entry way into the Great Hall. She gulped silently; if these were just the _doors_, what was the _hall_ going to look like?

Dumbledore of course just smiled at her, and opened the doors with an audiable _creek_.

This, unfortunatly, made our Hinata more nervous then she was. Especially when everybody in the Great Hall was now staring at her. This time, her gulp was audiable. Taking up her nervous habit that seemed to never go away, she brought her hands up and started twidling with her fingers. Still, the people of Hogwarts would not stop staring, even as she and the Headmaster walked up to the front.

When she got there, she was contemplating running all the way back to Konoha. She was even willing to face the wrath of Tsunade for running away from a mission if it meant not having to go through this.

Then suddenly, Hinata was on a pedestal in the front of the hall, with everybody's eyes still on hers. "Miss Hyuuga, the Sorting Hat is ready for you." She looked to the sound of the voice to see a kindly smiling elder woman standing next to her. Hinata had to smile back, she couldn't help it: the smile was just so encouraging.

"Alright, I'd like to find out what house I'm in now, please," she said, surprised at how confident she sounded. Her well trained ears could pick up on the murmmers of the students:

"This one'll be a Hufflepuff!"

"I bet you five knots she's in Gryffindor."

"She's pretty-ish, I suppose. But she looks wicked smart. I'm thinking Ravenclaw."

"Sorry, Blaise. She isn't going to be in Slytherin no matter _how_ pretty she is. I'm guessing probably Hufflepuff. Sorry, mate."

She was fretting more than ever. This pressure was pushing down on her. She couldn't let down Tsunade and _not_ get sorted into Gryffindor, but she didn't want to let down the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. She knew from what she'd heard about Slytherin she wasn't going to be sorted into _that_ house, so that wasn't much of a worry for her.

Then all her worries were made worse when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hm... This is a very interesting one we've got here." Hinata didn't squeeze her eyes shut like she thought she would have, but instead looked insanly calm (though the hat's voice sort of freaked her out a bit).

"Your a smart girl, aren't 'cha?" The Sorting Hat asked her, and though very scared that this hat could _talk_, she nodded. "I guess you could say that." Though her voice was leveled, it sounded two octaves too high.

As the Sorting Hat was listing out her qualities trying to decide where she belonged, a certain Gryffindor couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not even to eat.

Harry Potter was staring at her, his emerald eyes grasping in how pretty she looked. With long, blue-black hair, and the strangest eyes he'd ever seen ("Are her eyes _purple_?" "More of a lilac or lavender, Ron." He faintly heard Ron and Hermione whisper to each other. Though even Harry saw her gaze was directed at a certain blonde Slytherin, who was probably looking right back at her.), he thought she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever have the fortune of setting his eyes on. Even if she looked terrified, he still thought she was beautiful.

But soon Ginny had struck up a conversation that she was demanding he took part in, and he reluctantly took his eyes off of the new girl.

Up at the pedestal, the hat seemed like it would (_finally_) decide what house she would go in.

"I think you, Miss Hyuuga, belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shreiked, and what she assumed was the Gryffindor table whooped with joy. She allowed herself a smile and walked off to her table's house. Maybe she wouldn't fail the mission...

...

... But now she wasn't so sure. She was scared out of her mind! What was Tsunade thinking, sending her on a mission where she had to meet this Harry Potter guy? And even worse, she was supposed to get to know him, protect him and his friends? This is _Hinata Hyuuga!_ She was scared by even the _thought_ of meeting new people, let alone doing so for a _mission!_ She never got angry (or rarely did so), but she was very upset.

Which may be why she always looked so scared and small.

Everywhere she went in ths Hogwarts place people would stare. This, of course, made her fumble and mess up more than usual. In short, Hinata Hyuuga was currently a pathetic mess.

But she didn't know one person didn't think so. Well, she didn't know _yet_.

Harry Potter thought this awkward, strange girl was the most amazing girl he'd ever seen. Still. Anybody could tell why she was sorted into Gryffindor -- though she was a loner and laughed at everywhere, she ignored it and carried on her life. Harry knew the bad attention must be eating her up inside, so he couldn't help but admire her determination and bravery to go to class everyday, and to the Great Hall. If anybody was to see through the mess-ups and stuttering, they would see what he saw: A brave, incredible girl who always tried her hardest. Harry was just upset that nobody could see that.

He was also upset that he hadn't talked to her yet. But of course, that was going to change soon. Very soon, if Harry could help it.

...

Hinata took a deep breath before going into the Great Hall. She was early, as usual. She just wanted to eat and go back to her dorm, so she wouldn't have to deal with anybody. She was sick of the snickering, sick of the pointing and the giggles. Any hopes of making Tsunade happy with her work on the mission had gone down the drain after the sorting.

She sat down, started to eat, and ignored anything that might laugh at her. Of course, she was so in her own mind that she didn't notice the Great Hall start to fill up with people. She was only halfway through her meal when she _did_ notice, and she was close to hyperventalating.

Hinata was never good at dealing with large amounts of people, and this was no different. Even though, no doubt, she was _trying_ to finish her meal, she could barely even pick at it.

But when Harry Potter walked into the hall, he noticed her instantly. He'd been staring at her so much the past week he could easily recognize her: Flowing blue-violet-black hair, light purple eyes, pale complexion.... She was beautiful, at least to him.

_She must be so scared_, he thought, as he looked at her fidgit awkwardly in her seat. So he told Hermione and Ron that he'd be back in a little bit, and he walked over to where she was.

Hinata felt someone tap on her shoulder, and almost screamed. She turned around slowly, shaking a bit, and the hand immediatly retreated.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen, and couldn't help but smile at the boy's boyish grin.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to finally talk to you."

She gasped a little bit, but it went unnoticed by Harry. "I'm... Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you..." Her voice was a bit hoarse from not talking all day, but he thought it was perfect.

Not that she knew that.

Yet.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Your pretty cool, if you ask me. Even though I'm a Gryffindor, dealing with all the people here must be really hard, am I right?"

She nodded, releaved that someone understood how difficult this was becoming, or how difficult it _is_. She gave him a small smile, and it took the male Gryffindor all he could not to go completley red.

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you come sit with me and my friends today? You shouldn't be all alone all the time, you know." He motioned over in the direction where Ron and Hermione were bickering. "Plus, I'm sure they'd love to have you."

She looked at him, _was this for real_? Showing her true Gryffindor colors, Hinata nodded happily and moved over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting with Harry.

Maybe she wouldn't hate the rest of her month here.

And maybe, just _maybe_, she wouldn't fail this mission.

_fin_


End file.
